


Bottom Solidarity

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Gray is determined to help Antonio figure out of Jean-Paul likes him, because they have "Bottom Solidarity".
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Bottom Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic from my Tumblr: https://caramel-sandiego.tumblr.com/post/188385202087/if-your-still-taking-requests-then-can-you-do

“Antonio looks kinda sad today.” Sheena said to Gray as they on a bench, observing operatives and fellow VILE Academy students alike as they passed by.

“Do you think we should go talk to him?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “I really don’t want to get involved with his problems, but he’s our friend, so I think we’re obligated to help him.”

Antonio was sitting by himself not too far away. Sheena and Gray stood up from the bench where they were sitting and walked towards him.

“Hello, guys.” He said as they approached him. He didn’t look up at them, instead continuing to stare at the ground.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Gray asked him. “You look upset.”

“Well, the thing is, I really like Jean-Paul, but I don’t know if he likes me back.” Replied Antonio. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Said Sheena. “If you want, we can-“

Gray cut her off. “Uh, Sheena I think I should be the one to help Antonio out with this.”

“And why is that?” She asked him.

“Because me and Antonio have a little thing called Bottom Solidarity. Since we’re clearly both bottoms, it only makes sense for use to team up. Thus, I should be the one to help him with this.”

Sheena sighed. Gray was a good guy, but he was an idiot. “Okay, you do that. Just try not to screw things up too badly. I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

She walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

“First things first; before you decide to talk to him. We gotta find out if he likes you back.” Said Gray. “Do you know if Jean-Paul has a diary or anything like that we could steal and read?”

“Every night, I see him writing in this one book.” Replied Antonio. “I don’t know if it’s a diary, but he usually stares at the pages a lot before writing anything, and he usually stays on one page for a while.”

“That sound exactly like a diary!” Gray exclaimed. “Let’s go read it while everybody is out of the dorm room!”

Antonio and Gray entered the dorm room, first checking to make sure nobody else was in there.

“Do you know where he keeps that book?” Asked Gray.

Antonio nodded. “_Si, _he keeps it in the table beside his bed.”

Just as Gray was about to open Jean-Paul’s bedside table, they heard the footsteps of somebody approaching the room.

“Quick, hide!” Ordered Gray.

He hid himself under his own bed, Antonio attempted to conceal himself in a corner.

The door opened to reveal Sheena. When she spotted their poor attempts to hide themselves, she laughed.

“This is _our _dorm room; nobodies gonna question why you’re here.” She told them. “Your poor attempts to hide yourselves do seem kinda suspicious, however. What were you two even doing in here?”

Before Gray could say anything, Antonio spilled the beans. “We were trying to steal Jean-Paul’s diary to see if he likes me. Please don’t tell him.”

“Good luck with that.” She chuckled, grabbing her textbook. “Jean-Paul is French, meaning his diary is probably in French. Neither of you know French.”

They hadn’t thought about that. It didn’t matter, however, as the book in question was not a diary, but a book of sudoku.

“Well, plan A was a bust, but we’ve got 25 more letters to work with.” Said Gray. “And lucky for you, I already came up with a plan B. I got this idea from when Black Sheep told us about how she used to sneak around in the vent system to spy on people when she was younger. I’m going to hide in the vents and listen in on Jean-Paul to see if he says anything about liking you.”

Antonio wasn’t so sure about Gray helping him anymore. “Maybe we should just ask Sheena; she seems to know what she’s talking about.”

Gray shook his head. “Bottom Solidarity, remember? This will work; I promise.”

Gray attempted to crawl into the vent but was unable to get in past his shoulders. He tried to pull himself out but found he couldn’t; he was stuck. It seemed the vent system was the perfect size for a young child to crawl around inside, but much too small for a grown man to squeeze himself into.

“Antonio! I’m stuck!” He screamed. “Help me!”

The commotion managed to attract Sheena, who was studying nearby. She took one look at Gray’s lower body sticking out of the vent and burst out laughing.

“Let me guess, you tried to climb into the vent to spy on Jean-Paul and got stuck.”

Antonio nodded. “_Si_, he is stuck. Gray has done his best to help me, but I think it would be best if I followed your advice from now on. If you’re still willing to help me, that is.”

Sheena smiled. “Of course, I’ll help you. I know where Jean-Paul is; we can go talk to him right now if you like.”

“But what about Gray?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “Let him deal with the consequences of his own stupidity for a while; we’ll pull him out later.”

“You’re going to just leave me here?” Shouted Gray. “What the hell, mate?”

Sheena ignored him and led Antonio away.

Jean-Paul was in the library, studying alone. He didn’t seem to notice Antonio and Sheena staring at him from not too far away.

“Just go up and talk to him.” Said Sheena. “The worst thing that could happen is him telling you that he only sees you as a friend.”

“I’m nervous.” Replied Antonio. “I don’t know what to say, and I’m afraid he’ll tell me he doesn’t like me.”

“Look, you can either spend your whole life wondering if he likes you, or you can go over there and find out.” She told him. “If he likes you back, there’s no guarantee he’ll make the first move. He might be in the same situation as you; wondering if your feelings are mutual, but afraid you’ll reject him.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll go and talk to him.”

He nervously approached the taller man. “Jean-Paul, I have something I need to tell you.”

Jean-Paul looked up from his book. “What is it, _mon ami_?”

“The thing is, I really like you.” Antonio spluttered. “I wanted to ask you if you felt the same way before, but I was too afraid. So, do you like me back?”

“Antonio, I have wanted to ask you the same thing for a while, but I was also afraid that you would not feel the same.” Replied Jean-Paul. “I’m happy you feel the same way as I do. Would you like to go on a walk to the beach with me? Not as friends, but as a date?”

“I would love that.” Said Antonio.

Sheena smiled; her work here was done.

By the time Sheena made her way back to where Gray was stuck, The Cleaners were in the process of cutting him out of the vent.

“So, Antonio and Jean-Paul are a thing now.” She told him. “No thanks to you.”

“Oh, that’s good.” He replied. “I bet they make a really cute couple.”

“Of course they do.”


End file.
